escritores_del_mundofandomcom_es-20200215-history
Lolita (novela)
| lengua = Inglés | artista_cubierta = | genero = Novela erótica, Tragicomedia | editorial = | fecha_publicacion = 1955 | formato = Impreso | paginas = | isbn = | precedido_por = | seguido_por = }} Lolita es una novela del escritor ruso Vladimir Nabokov publicada por primera vez en 1955. De todas las novelas que escribió Vladimir Nabokov, Lolita aparece como la más completa y fascinante a la vez , y esto por razones variadas. Después de su etapa rusa y su exilio en Berlín (años oscuros en los que trató de ganarse la vida escribiendo y dando clases), Nabokov y su mujer Vera deciden emprender el viaje a Estados Unidos, en donde tiene que hacerse a la nueva vida de un país al que acabará retratando irónicamente en la novela que le dará popularidad y dinero suficiente como para vivir en un hotel suizo los últimos años de su vida. Como en toda historia, real o ficticia, hubo un origen, que en el caso de esta novela es El hechicero, una novelette en donde un hombre de mediana edad se enamora de una joven en un París de la época. Otras fuentes hablan ahora de un oscuro autor alemán que publicó en esos años una novela corta sobre el mismo tema: la atracción malsana que ejercen las nínfulas. Sea como fuere, Nabokov retomó todo ese material y lo transmutó en una obra de arte, porque Lolita es ante todo un artefacto lingüístico, una proeza verbal, todo un ejemplo de sutileza aderezado con sonoras frases en francés. A lo largo del libro se puede comprobar que hay varios niveles de lectura, y que al lado del relato erótico está el retrato de una sociedad autocomplaciente y que deviene kitsch; la indiferencia es la forma más refinada de crueldad, como ha señalado Richard Rorty en su obra Contingencia, ironía y solidaridad, capítulo La crueldad en Nabokov. No sólo trata de las aventuras de un escritor en un tiempo pasado, la personalidad de Humbert se impone enseguida y arrastra consigo todo lo demás. Frente a las novelas posteriores, que adolecen de una recreación demasiado exhaustiva de mundos privados (el ejemplo mayor es Ada o el ardor), frente a la vuelta de tuerca autobiográfica de ¡Mira los arlequines! de su etapa final. La novela, que fue publicada por una editorial erótica francesa, fue tachada de pornográfica, logró que el director de cine Stanley Kubrick decidiera llevarla al cine, y supuso su éxito definitivo. El guion fue escrito por el propio Nabokov. Argumento Como profesor, Humbert deja Europa por los Estados Unidos de América y alquila una habitación en la casa de Charlotte Haze después de conocerla a ella y a su hija Dolores mientras tomaban el sol en el jardín. Dolores tiene doce años y le dicen, de manera cariñosa, «'Lo'» o «'Lolita'». Su madre Charlotte es una viuda solitaria y se convierte inconscientemente en el enlace de Humbert con su hija. En poco tiempo, Charlotte se casa con Humbert. Un día, Charlotte encuentra el diario de su nuevo marido, lleno de confesiones de su obsesión con Dolores y de su desengaño con su nueva mujer. Ella, enfadada y triste, sale de casa rápidamente y muere atropellada. Humbert queda entonces como legítimo encargado de la joven Lolita con la que convive durante un tiempo en el que aumentan sus deseos de poseerla. Humbert comienza a viajar por todo EE.UU., de motel en motel, acompañado por Lolita, con la que se ayunta. Esto empieza tras una serie de intentos por parte Humbert que queda sorprendido cuando se da cuenta de que Lolita había descubierto ya algunos de los secretos del sexo en un campamento, el campamento Q., esa letra coincide con la inicial del apellido de Quilty. Clare Quilty, un depravado artista, acaba con la relación cuando convence a Lolita para dejar a Humbert y escaparse con él. Al final de la novela, cuando Humbert se encuentra de manera fugaz con Lolita, sólo lo hace para darle el dinero que ella le había pedido para poder empezar desde cero ella y su nuevo marido, en Alaska. Entonces es cuando Humbert comprende que aún desea a Lolita, no sólo por la atracción sexual que sentía por esta clase de mujeres, sino porque él está realmente enamorado de ella. Humbert, como forma de redimirse y vengar los sufrimientos pasados de Lolita, decide asesinar a Clare Quilty. La novela culmina con un episodio de violencia refinada. En el epílogo, Humbert muere de trombosis en la cárcel después de escribir su historia; mientras Lolita muere al dar a luz a un niño en la Navidad de ese mismo año. Clasificación Cabe preguntarse si Lolita es una novela de amor, en cualquier caso está considerada como novela erótica. Los conceptos morales provenientes del concepto de "perversión", suministrados por los enfoques psicopatológicos, permiten dudar de que esta sea propiamente una novela de amor. Pero, a su modo, Humbert la ama. Pero la "Lolita" de Humbert es una entidad ficticia. La púber, aunque bonita, es una niña normal a la que la belleza de los paisajes le tienen sin cuidado y está más interesada en las revistas y las tiras cómicas. Su mal gusto adolescente es arquetípico y alterará los nervios del idealizador Humbert. La mujer sólo existe, tal como la ve, en su imaginación. Y en tal tesitura está como emparentada con figuras de la literatura occidental, poseedoras de dones sobrenaturales. Beatriz para Dante y Laura para Petrarca. La verdadera historia de Lolita se desenvuelve en el reino de lo ficticio. En el espíritu de un hombre condicionado amorosa y sexualmente por una fijación que fabula, a partir de ella, lo que cree percibir. Primeras ediciones La primera edición se publicó en París en 1955, en la versión original inglesa, y fue prohibida en Francia e Inglaterra. Hasta tres años más tarde no pudo publicarse en los Estados Unidos. Nabokov también tradujo Lolita al ruso. La traducción fue publicada por Phaedra en Nueva York en 1967. Alusiones literarias * El primer amor de Humbert, Annabel, es bautizada después de la lectura de «Annabel Lee», de Edgar Allan Poe. En realidad, su infancia es descrita con versos cogidos de este poema. * El doble nombre de Humbert viene de la obra de Allan Poe «William Wilson», un cuento donde el protagonista es atacado por su doppelganger. * En marzo de 2004, el investigador alemán Michael Maar descubrió un cuento corto llamado «Lolita» publicado en 1916. El texto fue escrito por Heinz von Lichberg y, aunque el título y la trama sean parecidas, la idea de plagio es exagerada por algunos; ya que la obra de Nabokov es una pieza mucho más completa y compleja que la encontrada en el 1916. Influencia * Lolita ha sido portada de la gran pantalla dos veces, el año 1962 por Stanley Kubrick (con James Mason, Shelley Winters, Peter Sellers y Sue Lyon) y en el 1997 por Adrian Lyne (con Dominique Swain, Jeremy Irons y Melanie Griffith). * El primer sencillo de la cantante francesa Alizée, Moi... Lolita, hace alusión a este libro. * Lolita es el libro al que se refiere el grupo The Police cuando dice «''...the book by Nabokov''» (...aquel libro de Nabokov) en la canción «Don't stand so close to me». * El término lolita se ha convertido y usado para referirse a adolescentes consideradas muy seductoras, especialmente si son menores de edad. En el mercado de la pornografía, el término lolita se usa para describir mujeres muy jóvenes o que lo aparentan. Por este motivo, hace falta destacar que el mismo Nabokov describía a Humbert como «una persona odiosa» y que el concepto está muy lejos de la idea de pedofilia o hebefilia. Por otro lado, en Japón se ha desarrollado el término lolicon, para referirse al complejo lolita y la obsesión por las jóvenes (sobre todo en la ficción). * El grupo neoyorquino Elefant se basó en esta novela para hacer la tercera canción Lolita de su segundo álbum The Black Magic Show. * En la serie de anime Kodomo no Jikan, uno de los personajes hace algo parecido a Humbert; pero a excepción de que éste es el primo de la madre de la niña, con la cual se casa y queda viudo, viendo después en la niña a su esposa semienamorándose de ella, cuidándola y esperando a que crezca, mientras ella simplemente le quiere de un modo familiar. * La cantante Katy Perry en la canción One of the boys -que habla sobre los cambios de la pubertad y la atracción por alguien de más edad- canta: «I've studied Lolita religiously...» (he estudiado Lolita religiosamente). * La cantante Belinda menciona al autor del libro en su canción Lolita, «Sin duda Nabokov fue el que me escribió...». * La cantante Miley Cyrus hace referencia al término Lolita en su canción Permanent December: «So don't call me a Lolita...» (No me llaméis una Lolita). * El grupo de rock español, ''La Orquesta Mondragón'', posee una canción de nombre Lolita, que relata una situación similar a la inspirada en el libro de Nabokov (un maestro relacionado sexualmente con una alumna) * Telenovela colombiana llamada "Me llaman Lolita" fue emitida por RCN en 1999 (Carla Giraldo, Marcelo Cezán). *Lana Del Rey Escribio una cancion llamada Off To The Races que trata de una historia parecida a Lolita Véase también * [[Anexo:Los 100 libros del siglo de Le Monde|Anexo:Los 100 libros del siglo de Le Monde]] Enlaces externos * Foto de la primera portada (en inglés) Categoría:Novelas de Estados Unidos Categoría:Literatura erótica Categoría:Novelas de 1955 bg:Лолита bn:ললিতা ca:Lolita cs:Lolita cy:Lolita da:Lolita de:Lolita (Roman) en:Lolita eo:Lolita (romano) fa:لولیتا fi:Lolita fr:Lolita he:לוליטה hi:लोलिता hu:Lolita id:Lolita it:Lolita (romanzo) ja:ロリータ ka:ლოლიტა (რომანი) ko:롤리타 la:Lolita nl:Lolita (roman) no:Lolita pl:Lolita pt:Lolita ro:Lolita ru:Лолита (роман) simple:Lolita sr:Лолита sv:Lolita (roman) th:โลลิตา tr:Lolita uk:Лоліта (роман) vi:Lolita zh:罗莉塔